


Yield

by TheSawisFamily



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Radu is a creep, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSawisFamily/pseuds/TheSawisFamily
Summary: Michelle escaped Castle Vladislas, but she underestimated Radu's powers...until he appeared in her hotel room. Subspecies 2 setting.
Relationships: Michelle Morgan/Radu Vladislas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Yield

Her head throbbed. She didn’t know if the stinging in her eyes derived more from her salty tears or the fluorescent lights. Stefan. Mara. Lillian died because of her. Maybe Karl survived, but likely not. All gone. Vampires didn’t exist, or so she thought until she caught a glimpse of the sallow, grotesque face leering at her in the woods surrounding Prejmer. The being hunted her to Bucharest. He waited. How could Stefan share blood with that entity? 

The water grew frigid. Pinpricks. She threw off the faucet and stepped out of the tub. Wet hair drenched her body, dark strands plastered to her back. No need to dry it—the hotel didn’t stock a hair dryer anyway. And tomorrow she’d be on the first flight back to the States. Michelle wiped off the steamed mirror revealing her transparent reflection. 

She tore away from the vanity and snatched up a towel with trembling hands.

The warm air created by her shower evaporated as she stepped out of the bathroom. Cool air caressed her bare shoulders. The coarse towel scratched her skin. Michelle choked back a final sob as she searched the darkness for her knapsack. Her back faced the window—curtains drawn closed. Hair cascaded in front of her eyes while she blindly perused her bag for a change of clothes. 

Michelle’s hands landed on the cool brass of the Bloodstone. She trailed the pad of her index finger over the rivets strangely reminiscent of the ghoul she had stolen it from. What was so special about the object? Why was it reason enough to butcher Stefan? Removing the relic from her bag, she examined the sudden rising vibrant array of reds and oranges. Liquid pooled. A single droplet swirled to the top. Her incisors ached, tongue dry. A pang of hunger rolled through her. 

Just a taste. Just one taste of the elixir?

She pressed the Bloodstone to her lips, the lone offering warm and sweet, yet threatening.

A grating voice interrupted her exploration. “Poor Stefan. He never saw this side of you.”

A shrill shriek erupted from her throat. She spun to face the shadowed figure, the outline of his talons evident. Her own fingers yanked the fallen towel back around her. 

“I would advise against making a scene, or you shall have more blood on your hands.”

She found her voice. “How did you get in here?”

“My talents have evolved over my lifetime. Many of which you will possess.”

“Please. Please leave me alone! I’ll give this back.” She held out the Bloodstone with one hand. “Let me go. I won’t say anything.”

“I will accept what you have stolen from me. But we are inseparable from this night forth.”

“No, no. You killed Stefan. My friends.” Michelle cowered towards the door. 

Radu watched, but made no move to stop her. “They are dead as you. And as dead as me. We are not so unalike.”

“I will never be like you. I’m leaving tomorrow—my sister’s coming.”

“Blame Stefan. You are now my fledgling. Forget your notions of returning to humanity, and your sorrows will dissipate.”

“But,” she stumbled, “you tried to kill me.”

“I no longer had a use for you, but your chase—I see potential. You may still prove useful to me, pretty one.”

She slammed her eyes shut. “Just kill me. Kill me. Don’t torture me.”

“Torment is a much more fulfilling excursion, fledgling.” He approached. “But do not fret. You shall have company. I have pets, of sorts.”

Her eyes burned. No more tears welled. Exhausted. “Please. Turn me back.”

Radu cocked his head, a smile on his lips. “There is no returning. You are as I am.”

He drew closer. Suffocating.

“Embrace me as your master. I will teach you the ways of my kind. Maybe even set you free,” he paused, “when you’re ready.”

A final ploy. “Please. Why won’t you leave me alone. You killed him. You killed Stefan.”

“I have been in exile alone for many centuries. I grow lonely. I shall enjoy the companionship of a plaything.”

Michelle cringed. Did he mean—?

“I will share with you my sanctuary. What is mine shall be yours.” He nodded to the relic still in her hand. “But not the Bloodstone. Not yet.”

He reached towards her defeated form and pried her fingers off the holy object, careful to not scratch her. 

The bell rang from the church across the street. 

“The sun will rise soon. We must go now.” 

He enveloped a claw around her wrist, easing her up. “Come with me willingly, and no harm shall come to you.”

Radu glanced at their joined hands. His fingers brushed against hers. “Your warmth fades. Your humanity is yielding. Soon, you’ll be mine. Forever.”


End file.
